The present invention relates to a tool and a cutting insert for face milling, and to a face-milling method. The insert includes two parallel side faces interconnected by an edge surface structure. The insert has four, five, or six cutting corners. Disposed at each of the corners is a pair of cutting edges comprising a minor cutting edge and a major cutting edge, wherein a minor cutting edge generates a surface on a workpiece during a milling operation.